Question: Rewrite ${(8^{-4})(8^{10})}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (8^{-4})(8^{10}) = 8^{-4+10}} $ ${\hphantom{ (8^{-4})(8^{10})} = 8^{6}} $